


Party for Two

by DELLGIRL



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, POV Lesbian Character, Saturday Night Live References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DELLGIRL/pseuds/DELLGIRL
Summary: You've been invited to one of the most covert parties of the year, and meet one of the hottest celebrities, before spending a passionate night in a hotel room.(**The MC is unnamed so that the reader becomes her**)
Kudos: 2





	Party for Two

One night. That’s all it took – one night to change everything.

Standing alone, with your back to the bar, feeling the bass deep in your bones, you scan the room for familiar faces. It’s hard to see them silhouetted against the sharp laser lights flashing in time with the techno music. Voices merge into one, and they compete against each other to be heard above the rest. Waiters float in and out of the crowd, in crisp white shirts, black trousers, shiny black shoes, and black bowties. This is a semi-formal event, and you still have no idea how you got invited to such a party.

You look down at your own shoes, which you had spent two hours shining up, and notice the toe of the left one is looking a little dull. You spin around, pull a napkin out of a shiny silver box, and bend down to buff up the patent leather. As you work to shine them up, a pair of Converse sneakers appear in front of you; you wonder how these black-and-white high tops made it past the security, and slowly stand up to ask the wearer how they managed to get in.

As you rise, your eyes trace the outline of a slender figure in black trousers, a black V-neck tee and a white blazer, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. You reach the person’s face and your eyes widen in surprise.

“Kate McKinnon?” you ask.

“Hi there, hello.” She replies, a huge grin plastered on her face. “Whatcha doin’ down there?”

“Uh, I was shining up my toecap.” You say, looking down at your handiwork. She follows your gaze.

“Not bad, kid. Not bad at all.”

“Hey, I’m—” you start to correct her; you’re not a _kid_ , you’re 26.

“Whatcha drinkin’?” She asks, cutting you off.

“Uh, just a Coke. Plain, boring Coke.”

“She’ll have a Vodka Coke. And I’ll—”

“No, no. I can’t have Vodka. It’s bad for me. I’ll have a Bacardi Coke.”

She purses her lips together, and lets the corners drop a little, reading _I’m impressed_. Nodding her head, she tells the bartender: “I’ll have what she’s having.”

“So, uh, how did I even get invited to this party?”

“Oh, you mean the SNL end-of-season do?”

“Yeah, that. Isn’t this like top-secret-to-all-but-the-cast-and-crew?”

Kate pays for the drinks, without you realising, re-ties her shoulder-length blonde hair in a ponytail, as it was a bit loose, and plonks her demure 5ft 3 frame on a bar stool. “Well, you got in, didn’t ya?”

“Yes, but _how?_ ”

“Oh, well, there’s this A4 card, folded in half, with a picture of the Rainbow Deck sign, and then inside, there’s really fancy writing which says _You’re invited to the Saturday Night Live End-of-Season Rooftop Party_ and then it tells you the date, the time and the location. I believe it’s called an ‘invitation’? No?” she purses her lips together, holding in a laugh.

“Very funny.” You retort, sarcastically. “I mean, how did _I_ a _fan_ get to be in the cast and crew party?”

“I pulled some strings.” She smirks.

You choke on your drink, and ungracefully have a coughing fit. She thumps you on the back, which makes you cough more, due to the unexpected force. Once the coughing has subsided, you carefully sip your drink through the straw, before she takes it out, and dumps it on the bar.

“Okay, no, first of all: a) you’re not wearing makeup to need a straw, and b) it’s not _that_ kind of party.” Without missing a beat, she places a hand on your knee and your eyes meet.

You swallow, hard, and try to ignore the sound of your heart banging away in your chest; you’re sure Kate can hear it too, and suddenly you overheat.

Kate senses you’re uneasy, so pulls away and gets up, proffering you a hand. “Dance with me.”

“I don’t really dance…” You say, sounding disappointed.

“Feel the music.” She grabs your hand and drags you into the circle of people which have formed on the vast rooftop.

The music blares out of the massive speakers by the DJ booth. The song of choice is _Candy Shop_ by 50 Cent. You haven’t heard it in a long time, and you’re definitely not drunk enough to show off any moves; good or bad.

Kate pouts at you and you stand at the edge of the circle, sipping your drink, and watching her with glee. Her dancing is a mixture of erotic and Gay Dancing – you can definitely Gay Dance, but anything else, is just a no-go. Her dancing entices you and you feel your head bobbing to the music. With one fell swoop your drink is gone and you find yourself slowly edging into the circle. She grabs your hands and twirls you, before pulling you in close.

You’re now hip-to-hip and she’s grinding on you. You’re getting very excited, but you try not to show it. However, you are getting overheated, so you start to unbutton your suit jacket. You hand it to a random onlooker, before glancing at them quickly – it’s Kenan – and you’re right back into the dancing. You’re glad you had already rolled up your sleeves to the elbow (standard practice for lesbians) and you can now move more freely. Kate, half-stumbles and half-steps into you, before shaking her head, from left to right, in time to the music. She grabs your waist again, and pulls you in once more, so your crotches are momentarily pressed together, before she relinquishes her grasp and dances about you. Inviting you. Pursuing you.

*** * ***

As the night progresses and the two of you becoming increasingly drunk, she begins flirting with you; as if her sexual dancing wasn’t flirting enough!

“Two lesbians walk into a bar…” a friendly, yet slightly-louder-than-probably-intended voice cuts through the din.

“And then two lesbians walk out of a bar.” Kate finishes.

You look taken aback at her curt comment.

“Too far?” She slurs.

Cecily, in a long black dress, with silver diamantes splashed diagonally from the left shoulder, down to her right hip, holds up her index finger and thumb, leaving a partial gap between them. “Liiiittle bit.” She says.

Kate shrugs and finishes her fourth Bacardi Coke (which doesn’t seem a lot, but Kate ‘I don’t drink’ McKinnon seems to get tipsy rather quickly.)

You smile, weakly, but say nothing. Cecily and Kate talk in hushed tones, and you spin around on the stool, so that your back, and elbows are against, and propped upon, the bar. As soon as they have finished speaking, Kate reaches round to grab your knee and spin you back round to face her.

“I like you, okay? That’s why I invited you here. I’ve read your book and I really, thoroughly enjoyed it. It’s nice to have a fresh young mind write something inspirational.”

You smile at the compliment, and feel your heart racing again. It’s true that you’ve found Kate attractive since _Ghostbusters Answer the Call_ , but now, sitting here, across from her, she’s even more gorgeous in real life. Your conversation gets drowned out by a loud cheer as a well-known song gets pumped out of the speakers, at an even louder volume before. Kate leans in, and whispers in your ear, five words you hadn’t realised you were waiting for: “Let’s get out of here.”

She stands, takes your hand, and helps you to your feet. Guiding you through the crowd, she winks at Cecily as she passes. Kenan, who had disappeared for most of the night, stands at the edge of the bar, next to Beck, Kyle, Colin and Pete. You remember, at some point having a conversation with them, but the details are hazy. Pete hands you your jacket, from the back of a chair, and raises his chin in an upwards nod. Nobody says anything to Kate, it’s plain to see to anyone looks that Kate, currently being dominant, is leading you out and away from the party.

Once out of sight, in a dark corner, she asks if she can kiss you. You nod, stunned, and allow her rosy lips to touch yours. The kiss is warm, and fiery and it sends tingles over your body, and into your groin.

“Let’s take this elsewhere, and have a party for two.”

*** * ***

A little while later, you’re back in her hotel room, and after the door-lock clicks into place, she’s kissing you again. Despite being a bit drunk, she asks for your consent, and you know _exactly_ how this night will pan out. You nod, and verbalise your permission, and find your jacket is on a chair, and your shirt is slung over the top of it.

Clothes are removed, and, without pausing, Kate has removed your bra and panties, and she pushes you semi-roughly (enough to assert her dominance, and not cause pain) onto the bed. You try to protest, to tell her that _you_ are a top, but she is having none of it. Today, you are a bottom. And with a hot celebrity like McKinnon, there is absolutely _no_ way you’re going to argue your way out of it.

You blink and Kate is out of her clothes. Standing in a small bra and panties, you drink in her body. A wonderful physique, with a slender, and somewhat toned stomach; not a six-pack, but defined enough to make you gasp audibly.

Hot, feverish kisses rain down over your body, your neck, your lips, your chest – everywhere. She pushes you down, so you’re flat on the bed, and she slowly crawls up and straddles you, before licking her lips, sexually.

You bite your bottom lip, out of anticipation, and because, well, you’re pretty damn horny! Kate kisses you again, and her kisses trail down from your neck to your stomach. She then drags her lower lip up slightly, before she slowly licks down the path she just made. Stopping at your bridge, she kisses your left hip bone, before placing delicate, tender kisses across your bridge to your right hip bone.

She checks to see if she is okay to proceed, and with another silent nod, she dips her head in between your thighs and you gasp at the contact. She lets her tongue do most of the work, and your breath hitches in your throat. Before too long, your back arches, and your moans fill the room, increasing in frequency and in pitch. As you reach climax, your moans get louder, until you’re practically screaming, and then the feeling of ultimate pleasure and satisfaction washes over you, and you release into her mouth. You feel her smile as her head stays down there to carefully clean you up.

She comes up for air, before smirking at you. “Ohmygod, Kate.” You manage to say, as you begin to settle down. She doesn’t really give you much chance to catch your breath, before her fingers are on your clit. You’re sensitive to her touch, but equally, you’re enjoying the sensation. Before too long, she proceeds with her fingers, and this is something that you enjoy, but not as much as the first act. It isn’t doing much for you, this evening, and you try to look as though you’re enjoying yourself. Kate’s eyes meet your own, and she notices that there isn’t something quite right.

She stops at you, and observes your face, before asking: “What’s wrong? Have I done something wrong?”

You smile at her sheepishly, and swallow. “Uh, no, you’ve not done anything wrong, just this…uhm…well it…sort of…”

“Isn’t doing anything for you?” She queries.

“Yeah, exactly. Would you mind just going down on me?” You ask, suddenly finding the courage to ask specifically for what you want.

“Of course.” She dips her head again.

Her tongue is working faster, and this is a thrilling experience for you. You arch your back again, clutch the bedsheets, and begin dragging your fingernails down her back. As you call out her name, your legs shake, and then you release, before breathing heavily.


End file.
